Fergulicious
by hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Just a short story I decided to put together about Clarissa and Ferguson Darling's "hatred" (if you call it that) for each other. And no, despite the title, Fergie is not mentioned in this. Viacom/ Nickelodeon owns all characters/shows in this story. No profit is being made off this. Chapter 1 is rated T, chapter 2 is rated M for gross details.
1. chapter 1

Clarissa was just about to finish her daily chores, (being that her parents are out for the evening) when, out of the blue Ferguson entered her bedroom. Due to the fact that she had to skip both breakfast and lunch to make room for chores (can you believe it?!), the thought of her little brother as a rewarding treat for her hard work made her literally drool.

As always, Ferg- face was doing what he does best, distracting his sister with his odd, boyish ways. Clarissa has had enough. She has put up with this ever since he was born. It was time to show him who's really the boss of him. She could just vore him without notice. She had to coax him, though.

"Sooo.. Ferg-Face. I have had the strangest itch in my throat. Do you, by chance, could look inside and see what's csusing it. Before you say it, I don't have that bad of breath".

Ferguson was foolish enough to fall for this, and, whithout knowing the consequences that awaited him, peered into Clarissa's mouth

"It appears that--AAAAH!"

The boy's head was now lodged in Clarissa's mouth. Muffled, Ferguson yelled in angst within his sister's esophogus.

"Ow! This hurts! I can't see! It's all slimy in here!"

Clarissa did not hesitate, but used her hands to shove him in to his torso.

"Nooo! I can smell your stomach juice from here! Gross!"

Finally, his legs slid right in.

"Eeew! I never knew sisters' stomachs this sick!"

Plop! Ferguson was now fully immersed in Clarissa's stomach juices.

"Ahhhh. Much better." Clarissa could feel her stomach stretching to simulate the long-awaited fullness she was begging for.

She laid down on her bed, bloated full gut pointed in the air. Her brother struggling and kicking only made matters worse on his end. With every breath she took, her belly continued the process of digestion.

Groan!* *Slosh!* *Churn!*

"Thanks, Ferg-Face. You tasted delicious!"

"What did I do to deserve this?!" he shouted.

"Because I am sick and tired of you getting in my business. Because of that, in a matter of hours, you will be my business!", she ended with a giggle.

A pause.

"Ew. What?! No!"

Ferguson knew exactly what that meant for him.

Just her brother in a stomach wasn't enough. She had to torture him.

Clarissa went downstairs and grabbed a cola can from the fridge and chugged it down. Ferguson was then showered in caramel colored, sugared, liquid goodness. She knew exactly how he would react.

Shouts emerged from her gut, but none of it could be made out. She then rubbed her full-to-the-brim belly to stir up the brother/cola mixture. Moans of pain and pleasure made it past her lips.Afterwards, she went in the living room to watch TV.

1 Hour of TV later...Back upstairs she went, Ferg in stomach still, feeling him slowly making his way to her intestines by now.

"Already? You want to leave? You're not even fully digested yet!", she noted.

He replied, groggily while near-death,

"On the contrary, I'm falling apart as we speak, soon to be turned into a steaming pile of your sh!t! Yeah, I...said...thaaaaat...

His final word being followed with a hard, loud groan from her digestive tract.

"See you in the morning!", Clarissa playfully finished, as she crushed the soda can in her hand and threw it in its respective bin.

After struggling up the stairs and into her room for the final time tonight (being that it was already half past 10), her parents arrived just in time from their late night out to celebrate their anniversary. Like her, they were as tired as her, struggling to get up to their bedrooms. While passing Clarissa's room, Mr. Darling asked:

"Sport, where is your younger brother? He's not in his bed."

All of the feeling in Clarissa from her neck down went numb with fright.

"He's...sleeping over at a friend's house short-notice tonight."

"Oh, OK. Thanks. Good night."

The door in her room was closed, and all was dark in the room. The chirping of crickets and late-night cars passing by with people in them on their way to late night shifts, even the occasional dog bark complimented the soft series of sloshes from her sibling, as he was about to enter the last, most disgusting part of her body (IMO), her colon.

Without knowing, she was calmed into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning has risen. And so has Clarissa, before any of the other _existant_ Darlings. Once her bare feet touched the ice-cold flooring, she walked over to the bedroom door, opened it slowly enough to sneak out and off to her left. She went to the bathroom.

Once she closed the door in there, she was ready. Ready to excrete her was-brother's remains. Don't think she forgot about last night. Her ass touched the toilet seat that was as cold as her bedroom floor. Dropping her pink fleece PJ pants and her pink panties onto the floor as she re-sat. She took adeep breath, scrunched upher face, and pushed.

She could hear her stomach emit a wake-up groan as nothing but a _*squeak*._ Clarissa was disappointed, but not too disappointed. She suddenly felt a shift in her rump.

 _Something was moving along._

 _Thank God,_ she thought. _It's here._

Another push. A tough, hard push. A smooth, flawless log passed out of her anus and into the porcelin bowl. She looked but shreds of Ferguson's clothes and hair in that was still more to come. Clarissa bit her upper lip, preparing herself.

 _*Mooooan!* "Oww!"_

Slowly escaping her, was a fully intact that were rib bones, both femurs, and kneecaps. Clarissa was now literally in tears from the could swear by now she was crapping blood.

Thankfully, the worst part was over. Dripping and squirting runs from her tight arsehole, she continued expelling the youngest sibling. Then, something suddenly striked. Clarissa began burping. Consecutively. She felt something coming up. Once it was up to her throat,she leapt off the toilet and put her head inside. She smelled the putrid mess she produced from her rear end.

 _*Reeeetch!* *Hack!*_

Clarissa Marie was now "firing from both ends". Poor girl! What came up, you ask? A clump of her brother's undigested teeth, nails, and...pubes? Yech! She had to remove the solid bones from the excrement/vomit mixture, in order to flush the 1st round.

Onto the 2nd. Back to squirting poo and bones again. Then, she heard footsteps. Parent footsteps. She had to think fast. She jumped off of the toilet, flushed whatever was in it, threw the bones out a window into the yard, and kept the window open to let fresh air in. Her mother came in.

"Clarissa, do you know when Ferguson's coming back?", she asked.

"Turns out, he called while you were in bed. He is invited to his friend's family's camping trip!"

"How long will he be gone?"

"Until Saturday night. He'll be back home by Sunday morning."

Clarissa thought:

 _It is only Tuesday. That gives me enough time to complete a new brother. But how?"_

"Hmm. Ok. Just tell him not to stay for _too_ long."

Walking out of the bathroom, Clarissa ran back to her room, grabbed a notepad, and started planning out a list of boys/male acquaintances to become her new brother!

"Who...Sam!"

Sam was the perfect option! All she had to do was style him to look like Ferg.

Speak of the devil. A ladder was heard banging against the house's outside wall.

"Hey Clarissa."

"Hey Sam. So I was asking a favor of you..."

 **AN: To be cont'd. R &R!**


End file.
